tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Matter Furnace
The Red Matter Furnace is a block added by the Equivalent Exchange mod. It is 66.66x times faster than a standard Furnace, with a speed of 6.66 items/s (3 game ticks/item), and it has a total of 12 extra input slots and 12 extra output slots. When smelting ores, it will always double the output. Dusts, however, are not doubled. Therefore, the Red Matter Furnace can replace the function of both a Macerator and a Furnace for overworld ores. The Nether Ores page contains the efficiency in a RM furnace of those ores, because you gain nothing by macerating the ores to dusts and then smelting them in the RM Furnace. NOTE: The EMC cost for the RM Furnace is much higher than the combined EMC values of the macerator, furnace, pipes, and engines that it would take to set up the Macerator & Furnace combo (though EMC is probably not a problem if the player is able to build a Red Matter Furnace). Another thing to consider is that the RM Furnace must either run on fuel or EMC, whereas the macerator and electric furnace must run on EU. A Red Matter furnace can be powered indefinitely by placing an Energy Collector next to it. Other than the Dark Matter Furnace (DM Furnace), the Red Matter furnace is the only furnace capable of accepting Alchemic Fuels, such as Alchemical Coal. It can't accept EMC from an Antimatter Relay but can from an Energy Collector placed at the side of it. s.]] If a chest or Alchemical Chest is placed adjacent to the Red Matter Furnace, it will place cooked stacks of 64 into the chest automatically. This does not work with chests from the Iron Chests Mod (iron chests, diamond chests, etc.) However, using BuildCraft or RedPower2 pipes it is possible to pump items from the vanilla chest to one with a larger inventory. Input no longer overflows into the right side. It does not matter what side you put the collector chest on. Additionally, alongside the Dark Matter Pedestal, to be one of the most EMC-expensive item in Tekkit, only behind a fully charged Klein Star Omega and an Alchemical Tome. You can put Red Matter Furnaces in an Energy Condenser to release a huge amount of EMC, making over 20 Red Matter for each furnace used. However, it is suggested to use Red Matter instead, as they are more common and less specialized. Smelting Chart Recipe/Interface This is the interface for the RM Furnace. Ores and dusts are placed in the left inventory, and moved to the right inventory when completed (or placed into an adjacent chest). The fuel is placed in the slot with the faded image of Aeternalis Fuel (you will not need fuel if you are using Energy Collectors to power the furnace). Connecting Pipes The Red Matter furnace can be connected to both BuildCraft and RedPower2 pipes. However, there are differences in how each mod interfaces with the furnace, and in what type of game (SSP/SMP). The Red Matter Furnace and Dark Matter Furnace do NOT have the same input and output slots for RedPower2 pipes. Take care to note the differences. BuildCraft Pipes BuildCraft pipes always place incoming items into the input slot of the Red Matter furnace, and will always extract from the output slot when using a wooden transport pipe. When using an advanced wooden transport pipe, items will be extracted from any slot (fuel, input, and output). These slots will not change when switching between single player and multiplayer. RedPower2 Pipes In single player, RedPower2 pipes will place incoming items into the input slot from the top, the fuel slot from the bottom, and all other sides place items into the output slot. When extracting items, the top will pull from the input slot, the bottom from the fuel slot, and the rest extract from the output slot. In multiplayer, RedPower2 pipes place and extract from different sides, likely by mistake. The top places incoming items into the fuel slot instead, and all other sides place items into the input slot. The top extracts items from the fuel slot, while all other sides will first extract from the input slot and then extract from the output slot. If you are using a filter or retriever, specifying items will help control which side you wish to extract items from. Because of these differences, machine designs implementing RedPower2 pipes in single player are not directly compatible in multiplayer and vice versa. Comparison Charts Bugs There is a duplication glitch when accessing the inventory of the Red Matter Furnace. If a player shift clicks an item stack in the lower right corner of their inventory (not hotbar), the item stack will double, up to a full stack. The item stack must not have a complementary stack that will add up to 64 or less. For example, shift clicking a stack of 32 with another stack that is <= 32 in your inventory, will just stack them with no duplication. However, you can still duplicate in these conditions if you "hide" the other stack in your hotbar. Video Tutorials Category:Furnaces Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks